ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
The Art of the Silent Fist
Were you looking for the martial art? The Art of the Silent Fist is the second episode of the third season and 28th overall episode of LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu. It follows the Ninjas' efforts to evade the Digital Overlord's Nindroid minions while learning the secrets of the Techno Blades, which are the only way to save Ninjago from the technological menace. Plot The streets and parks of New Ninjago City are nearly deserted, its citizens fleeing in droves after the previous battle. A citizen unlucky enough to not make it out of the city spots a vending machine which offers him a drink. Suddenly, a Nindroid helicopter comes and scans the civilian. Identifying the man as not being one of its Ninja targets, the helicopter moves on to the next sector while the civilian runs away in fear. Meanwhile in Borg Tower, P.I.X.A.L. extracts the Golden Power that Lloyd used on a Security Mech, but it is not enough to create a body for the Overlord. Infuriated by his current condition, the Overlord, now in control of Cyrus Borg, turns his attention to the captured Master Wu, probing his memory to find out where the Ninja are hiding. Just outside of Garmadon's Monastery, the Ninja are busy hiding their vehicles. Nya gives Lloyd a techno suit to disguise him from any aerial drones. Misako then greets them and shows them to the Monastery, but Zane offers to stay behind with the Techno Blades, as Garmadon (who is now "Sensei Garmadon") forbids any weapons in his monastery. While the Ninja hang out with Garmadon's students, Misako catches Nya staring at Jay and Cole. As night falls, Garmadon arrives and teaches the Ninja and his students about The Art of the Silent Fist. While everyone inside is practicing the technique, Zane discovers that the Techno Blades are gone. He searches the area and soon finds P.I.X.A.L., who had stolen the blades. Zane manages to catch her and tie her up, then returns to the Monastery as the Ninja come out to see what is going on. Zane then uses his Techno Blade to hack P.I.X.A.L.'s systems, freeing her from the Overlord's control. Grateful to Zane for saving her, P.I.X.A.L. tells the Ninja of Master Wu. Suddenly, P.I.X.A.L. realizes she did not come alone and Nindroids surround the place. During the battle the Nindroids break off a part of Zane. The Ninja successfully defeat the Nindroids by trapping them into mill wheel which then roll out. However, General Cryptor destroys the Ninjas' vehicles. After that, the Ninja decide to split. Jay, Zane, Cole, Kai, and Nya stay together while Nya sends Lloyd and Garmadon to her secret Samurai X Cave where they find vehicles to use. After the Overlord sees that Cryptor was unable to catch the Ninja, he activated Nindroid MechDragon to destroy them. Meanwhile, Nya gets an idea to shut down the power in the city to stop the Overlord's virus from controlling all the machines in Ninjago, so they use a circus truck as transport to the power station. Nya talks with Cole, and gets caught by Kai. As night falls, they arrive at the station, but guarded by Nindroids. They manage to get inside but can't find a way to break the power charge protecting the power source. When Zane notices that P.I.X.A.L. has started fighting the Nindroids to help the Ninja, he decides to go out to help her. The other Ninja try to stop him, but they fail. While Cole opens the door and Zane exits the power station, Min-Droid jumps inside and starts fighting the Ninja. Soon, he fires the laser at the charge, which damages the power source's protective glass shell. Then Kai remembers Garmadon's lesson of fighting without fighting so they decide to lure Nindroids inside to destroy the charge. When Nya opens the door, Nindroids start firing lasers and break the glass. While Lloyd drinks water in a lake, MechDragon comes and spots him as the Golden Ninja. He quickly gets into the vehicle with Garmadon, and they start getting away. While the Dragon starts attacking, Lloyd fires weapons at it, but still can't destroy it. Outside of power station, Cryptor captures P.I.X.A.L. who climbed to the station to help Ninja. Zane decides to help her, but fails as Cryptor throws his Techno Blade one stage lower. Inside the station, Cole fights Min-droid who tries to kick him, but hits the glass falling into charge, which then explodes and all the power disappears, including P.I.X.A.L., who gets shut down. Lloyd and Garmadon then escape the MechDragon which falls down, because of power source diasabling, and gets destroyed. Cast *Cole - Kirby Morrow *Cryptor - Richard Newman *Cyrus Borg - Lee Tockar *Digital Overlord - Scott McNeil *Garmadon - Mark Oliver *Jay - Michael Adamthwaite *Kai - Vincent Tong *Lloyd Garmadon - Jillian Michaels *Magician - Michael Adamthwaite *Man - Brent Miller *Min-Droid - Michael Adamthwaite *Misako - Kathleen Barr *Nindroid Warrior - Vincent Tong *Nya - Kelly Metzger *P.I.X.A.L. - Jennifer Hayward *Wu - Paul Dobson *Zane - Brent Miller Transcript For the transcript of the episode, click here. Trivia *While the Overlord searches Master Wu's memory, him loosing the katana as a child, meeting Kai, fighting Garmadon in his dimension, being eaten by the Great Devourer, emerging from the snake's ruins unharmed, Lloyd becoming the Golden Ninja, being hugged by Misako, and reunited with his purified brother can be seen. *This episode features the Ninjas' first battle with the Nindroids. *The Samurai X Cave is introduced in this episode, explaining where Nya kept Samurai X's suits and arsenal following the move to Ninjago City. *This marks Misako's only speaking appearance in the third season and her seventh episode. Gallery Jay&zanetechno.jpg 28Garmadon.jpg Garmadon&lloydsilentfist.jpg Lloydgrederedo.jpg Destructoid32.PNG colenyalovemoment.jpg 28PowerStation.jpg 28insidePowerStation.jpg 28Cryptorincommand.jpg ep2Cole&Jay.jpg 28Ending.jpg Lloydgoldentrondo.png|Lloyd doing his new Golden Spinjtzu Lloydtechno.jpg ZaneVs.Cryptor.jpg mechdragonshutdown.jpg|The Nindroid MechDragon being shut down. Jaytechno.jpg Zane'stechnoblade.jpg The Art of the Silent Fist3.jpg Mos 28 Kai blade.jpeg MoS28Nya&Jay.png pl:Droga Milczącej Pięści Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Ninjago Category:2014 Category:Rebooted Category:Episodes of Rebooted Category:TV Show Category:Episodes